Video-based applications which rely on real-time video information acquisition, such as automotive infotainment, automotive driver assistance systems (ADAS), self-driving vehicles and security surveillance systems, generally involve the capture and generation of video data by one or more cameras. Such cameras may include, for example, charge-coupled devices (CCDs), complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors, or any other suitable video capturing devices which, broadly speaking, translate photons incident thereon into digital (raw or pixel) video data. In such applications, the video data will usually have to be transmitted in real-time from the camera to other devices for processing. Such devices may include, for example, electronic control units (ECUs) or components in communications or alerting systems. Such devices may, for example, execute specialized software to perform processing and analytical tasks based on the acquired image and/or video data and provide outputs accordingly. The combination of layers of transmission infrastructure enabling the transfer of the data between the camera and the video data receiving device/processor may be referred to as a “video link” or a “camera link.”
A variety of factors can affect the cost, quality and robustness of a video link. Physical constraints such as space/surface area and also regulations can pose further constraints to the video link requirements or specifications, and thus trade-off and ingenuity will have to be exercised.